More and more users are turning to network-based resources, such as electronic marketplaces, to purchase items. A network-based resource may provide a user experience unmatched by a more traditional brick and mortar store. For example, the network-based resource may offer a larger and more diverse selection of items. Further, for some of the items, there may be a number of merchants with different offers. As such, a consumer may not only obtain items from an available rich selection, but may also obtain the items at the most convenient offers.
Typically, a merchant may operate a computing device to access a network-based. resource and describe and list an item as available from the network-based resource. In turn, a consumer may operate a computing device to access the network-based resource, search for available items, get related descriptions, and purchase one or more items accordingly. Thereafter, ordered items may be delivered to an address or location identified by the consumer.